Secret
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: AU. En el pequeño pueblo de Kiwasaki no hay secreto, eso creen todos, supuestamente. A escondidas, tras una farsa y contra la moral, ambos se aman sin restricciones porque su amor es puro y no lo pueden evitar. No cuando viven bajo el mismo techo. Lemon.


**Disclamer: L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimotoyo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo con el afan de entretener._

_El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito _**NO ME PERTENECE** le pertenece ha **Poemusician **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de tan maravilloso ficc.

Agradecimientos: Muchas Gracias primeramente ha Poemusician por otorgarme su permiso gracias de verdad eres excelente persona.

Y tambien muchas gracias ha todas aquellas personas que me leen son geniales :)

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Secret**"**

«_Y sé que mueres por mí, vives por mí; _

_Y nunca me has dejado atrás_»

**.**

Julieta. —_ Yo daría un mundo porque no te descubrieran._

Romeo. — _De ellos me defiende el velo tenebroso de la noche. Más quiero morir a sus manos, amándome tú, que esquivarlos y salvarme de ellos, cuando me falte tu amor._

Julieta. — _¿Y quién te guió aquí?_

Romeo. — _El amor, que me dijo dónde vivías. De él me aconsejé, él guió mis ojos que yo le había entregado. Sin ser nauclero, te juro que navegaría hasta la plaza más remota de los mares por conquistar joya tan preciosa._

Julieta. — _Si el manto de la noche no me cubriera, el rubor de virgen subiría a mis mejillas, recordando las palabras que esta noche me has oído. En vano quisiera corregirlas o desmentirlas… ¡resistencias vanas! ¿Me amas? Sé que me dirás que sí, y que yo lo creeré. Y sin embargo podrías faltar a tu juramento, porque dicen que Jove se ríe de los perjurios de los amantes. Si me amas de veras, Romeo, dilo con sinceridad, y si me tienes por fácil y rendida al primer ruego, dímelo también, para que me ponga esquiva y ceñuda, y así tengas que rogarme. Mucho te quiero, Montesco, mucho, y no me tengas por liviana; antes he de ser más firme y constante que aquellas que parecen desdeñosas porque son astutas. Te confesaré que más disimulo hubiera guardado contigo, si no me hubieses oído aquellas palabras que, sin pensarlo yo, te revelaron todo el ardor de mi corazón. Perdóname, y no juzgues ligereza este rendimiento tan pronto. La soledad de la noche lo ha hecho. _

Siempre me dieron lastima. Ambos, tanto Romeo como Julieta.

Los dos se amaron a escondida por la enemistad latente como el corazón de ellos, y por los estandares sociales impuesto por las familas e ambas partes. Jamás pudieron amarse libremente hasta, tal vez, después de la muerte.

Había que admitirlo, Shakespeare era un maestro en el cannon del **«amor trágico». **Todo un as.

Amor prohibido. Pasión prohibida.

Como comprendía a la perfección el sentimiento, ese amor desesperado por ser _amor_, con tanta pasión contenida que jamás podría ser bien vista por la sociedad. El miedo a no poder estar juntos como el resultado del juicio de los demás, ello lleva al amarse a escondidas y la pasión desmedida, el fogoso deseo, el eterno amor, crecían inimaginablemente forjándose como el más poderoso hierro fundido para convertirse en bala.

De seguro todos me juzgarían por el pensamiento y, sinceramente, no me interesaba porque sé que el amor es un arma poderosa que es capaz de brindarle, a uno, el poder para levantarse y seguir adelante sin importar la adversidad; como así destruirnos.

- Bien, para la próxima clase quiero un análisis completo de la obra de la obra adjunta al trabajo de las diferencias entre ambas adaptaciones cinematográficas con respecto al escrito y su opinión personal - anunció la profesora Williams, tras haber sonado la campana.

Cerré mi anotador y comencé a guardar mis útiles en la mochila.

- ¡Hey Saku! - me llamó una voz de soprano con una tonada entusiasta.

Eso era el tono de aviso de que nada bueno, iba a pasar.

- ¿Qué hay Hina-Chan? - me di vuelta para encontrarme con mi menuda amiga. Su cabello negro terminaba en puntas en todas direcciones y sus ojos grises brillaban, hoy, con un destello triunfante.

Colgué la mochila en mi hombro.

- ¿Recuerdas aquella apuesta que hicimos hace un mes? - me preguntó Hinata cantarinamente mientras me sacaba rápidamente del salón. A veces me sorprendía la fuerza que tenía a pesar de ser tan pequeña físicamente.

¿Apuesta? Apuesta... apuesta. ¿Qué rayos?

Normalmente, soy muy buena recordando las cosas a excepción de las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias, por lo que mi cabeza tiene un especie de mecanismo de autodefensa, por llamarle de alguna forma, el cual reprime todo aquello que puede atormentarme. Se me daba muy fácil ello. ¿Genial no?

Vamos a jugar a Barbie Sakura, hay que jugar a Barbie Sakura hoy - canturreó Hinata luego de que salimos por la cafetería, rumbo al aparcamiento.

Hice una mueca.

¡Maldición, _esa _apuesta!

_- "Se razonable._

_- ¡No Hinata, se tu razonable! Sencillamente es imposible._

_- De acuerdo Sakura, si yo gano iremos al centro comercial a jugar a Barbie Sakura pero si tu ganas, dejare que quemes mi vestido Armani frente a mí._

_- Tentadora la apuesta, muy tentadora._

_- ¡Listo, trato hecho!_

_- Nunca apueste contra mi Sakurita."_

Me detuve en seco, evaluando mis posibilidades de escapar pero Hinata seguía sacando fuerza de dónde rayos sabe quién y me arrastraba en dirección al coche. ¿Por qué tuve que aceptar venir en el coche de Ino con mi menuda amiga?

- Hinata... - lloriqueé frunciendo mis labios.

- No me hiciste caso Sakura, así que aguántatela - me dijo con una sonrisa triunfante y doblamos hacia una fila de autos.

- Ya lo sé pero... - _¡Vamos Sakura, busca alguna escusa!_ - debo llegar a casa y preparar la cena para Sasuke.

Se detuvo y se dio vuelta para mirar tras sus pestañas con un gesto curioso mesclado con un poco de burla. Me seguía sosteniendo mi brazo rodeado con el suyo.

De verdad esperaba que me dejase ir.

No era mentira, debía estar en casa con la cena preparada para cuando Sasuke llegase pero eso iba a ser hasta muy tarde en la noche, tipo diez. Era verdad a media pero estaba dentro de la categoría de verdad.

- ¡Olvídalo, llámalo y avísale que llegaras tarde! - exclamó y retomamos el camino hacia el M3 de Ino seguido de un Jeep gigantesco cuyo techo era de un rojo brillante.

- Puede estar ocupado.

- ¡Tonterías, es tu tutor!

Suspiré, dándome por vencida y sin decir una palabra más, dejé que Hinata me llevase del brazo como lo venía haciendo.

Cuando estuvimos al lado del M3 de Ino y del Jeep, vimos a nuestros tres amigos esperándonos. Al vernos, sonrieron.

Ino era la más alta y escultural de nosotras tres aunque debería corregirme, era la más bella de todo el colegio. Su físico era la envidia de todas, era digna de aparecer en la portada de Sports Illlustrated cuando dedicaba la portada a los trajes de baño. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos celestes hacían un complemento perfecto con su piel blanca.

Itachi era el más fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de su pelo oscuro,largo recogido en una elegante coleta y lacio. Sus ojos eran de una marrón oscuro practicamente negros. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba la mano fina de Ino con la suya para entrelazar sus dedos y hablaba con Naruto, el novio de Hinata y hermano gemelo de Ino. Era más alto y delgado, era igual de musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel; sus ojos era celestes iguales de los de su hermana y su tonalidad de piel idénticas.

Hinata me soltó y corrió hasta su novio colgándose de su cuello para luego unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

- ¡Sakura, me enteré de cierta apuesta! - rió Itachi escandalosamente.

Le gruñí, dándole una clara advertencia de que no estaba de humor.

- ¡Wow, guarda esos gruñidos para _alguien_ más! - se siguió burlando haciéndome sonrojar y Ino le dio un manotazo en el brazo. - Ouch... ¿qué hice ahora baby?

- No la molestes - le sonrió ella y se acercó a darme un abrazo. - Nos vamos a divertir, ya lo vas a ver - trató de animarme antes de separarse de mi.

Le brinde la mejor sonrisa convincente que me salía en este momento.

- ¡Oh Sakura-Chan, nos veo pasándolo súper bien! - chilló Hinata dando saltos, estaba demasiado alegre.

Eso asustaba, mi amiga a veces podía ver cosas del futuro o siempre, ya que con cada cosa que decía, acertaba de manera sorprendente. Sentí un escalofrío ante escudarle decir eso.

Naruto me miró y me dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Traté de detenerla, de verdad Sakura pero ya sabes cómo es Hina-Chan.

- Gracias Naruto pero sé que te es imposible negarle algo.

- Por eso lo amo tanto - sonrió Hinata dándole otro beso y él le sonrió acariciándole la espalda con sus manos.

- ¡Hombre, te tienen dominado! - se burló Itachi.

- Amor - lo regañó Ino mirándole feo y éste se calló.

Todos reímos ante ello.

- ¡Vamos chicas, tenemos que comprar muchas cosas y todavía estamos aquí! - comentó Hinata en una forma teatral.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y subimos al auto de Ino.

Íbamos a ir a Tokio ya que Hinata decía que las tiendas de Akatzuki tenían ropas horribles y que no eran justamente lo que deberíamos vestir. Cada vez que el tema era moda e indumentaria la pequeña era una experta. Además no podía contradecirla, había perdido una apuesta y debía cumplirla, mi orgullo no me permitía faltar a mi palabra.

Ino tomó un CD de la gran cantidad que tenía guardada dentro de un compartimiento de debajo del reproductor del coche y lo colocó en la rendija del reproductor para comenzar a reproducir la música. Luego seleccionó la canción que quería escuchar.

Comenzó a sonar melodía que parecía ser pop, nunca antes había escuchado aquello. Era algo típico que escucharían mis dos mejores amigas.

«_Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track._

_Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track._

_Groove. Slam. Work it back. Space Cowboy just plays that track._

_Gaga in the room. So Starstruck Cherry Cherry Cherry Cherry_

_Boom Boom._»

- ¡Ino amo esta canción! - dijo Hinata moviéndose en el asiento.

Miré el paisaje que pasaba rápido en nuestro camino debido a la bestial velocidad a la que manejaba Ino. Estaba acostumbrada a la loca forma de conducción de mis amigos pero había sido criada bajo el cumplimiento de las normas gracias al ejemplo que me había dado mi padre, quien fue oficial de policía cuando vivía con él y mi madre en Okinawa.

Sentí una cosa en mi garganta que me impidió respirar en el momento en que recordé a mis padres. Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde el accidente automovilístico en el cual murieron y había pasado al cuidado de Sasuke, el ahijado de mis padres.

Cuando el nombre de Sasuke llegó a mi cabeza, recordé que debía llamarlo y avisarle que llegaría tarde.

Me volví hacia mi mochila y revolví dentro de ella hasta dar con mi celular. Abrí la tapa y marqué el ya número tan conocido de su celular pero no me atendió, por lo que tuve que llamar al teléfono de su trabajo.

Esperé tres tonadas y me atendió una voz de mujer joven.

_- Hospital de Kiwasaki, buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?_

_- ¡Oh carajo, era la estúpida recepcionista Karin Nishida! ¿Por qué a mí, Dios?_

La muy perra trataba de seducir a Sasuke cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y no le importaba que yo estuviese presente. Siempre tenía que tragarme las ganas de matarla allí mismo pero no podía hacer nada. Yo tenía un lugar que me correspondía y el hombre que amo en secreto, poseía otro mucho más elevado que el mío. Él era mi tutor y yo no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso.

- Hola Karin, soy Sakura. ¿Se encontraría Sasuke?

Hubo un corto silencio.

_- No, está en una importante operación. Si quieres le puedo dar tu mensaje _- noté la falsa cortesía en su voz. La muy zorra no me aguantaba y yo tampoco.

Aun así, esta era la única forma de avisarle a Sasuke que iba a llegar tarde.

- ¿Podrías decirle que me llame a penas termine?

_- Claro, diviértete Sakurita_ - casi escupió cuando me llamó así. Corté la llamada tras despedirme.

Hinata se volteó desde el asiento del copiloto y me miró, queriendo saber.

- Sasuke está en una operación importante y Karin le va a avisar cuando haya terminado - suspiré mostrando el malestar que me causaba mi desconfianza hacia la recepcionista del hospital en el cual trabajaba mi tutor.

- ¿La perra arrastrada esa?

Asentí y vi que Ino me veía desde el espejo del retrovisor.

- Tienes que hacer algo con ella, no puedes dejar que siga con su papel de inocente. La muy zorra sabe cómo aparentar ser buena - el desprecio y desagrado eran latentes en la voz de Ino.

- Lo sé, sólo confió en que Sasuke siga sin prestarle atención - susurré y sabía que él algún día se fijaría en otra persona que no fuera yo, a la cual amaría con todo su ser.

La conversación quedó allí y hablamos de otros temas.

El viaje prometía durar un poco más de tiempo, así que trate de no pensar en mis inseguridades.

Llevábamos tres horas en el centro comercial y ya habíamos recorrido todas las tiendas de la primera baja; y aún nos quedaban las del piso de arriba. Así que, literalmente, estaba muerta del agotamiento.

Tenías varias bolsas en cada mano y podía jurar que ya no me entraba ni un alfiler. Mis amigas se habían sobrepasado esta vez.

Gracias a Dios, Hinata se apiado de mí y propuso ir a Cofee Italiani para tomar un descanso mientras tomábamos y comíamos algo.

- Todavía no me puedo creer que ya estemos terminando el instituto – comentó Ino dándole un sorbo a su Mocca de caramelo -. Es un poco triste.

- Lo sé, lo más horrible será el que estemos separadas – agregó Hinata con tristeza.

Era cierto. Cuando pensaba en el simple hecho de estar separadas, de estar persiguiendo nuestros sueños, separadas, me llenaba de infinita tristeza. Hinata e Ino eran mis mejores amigas por más de dos años y medio. Se me hacia absolutamente raro el pensar que no nos veríamos más hasta, tal vez, luego de terminar nuestras carreras universitarias.

- Pero… ¡bendita sea la tecnología entonces! – traté de ser positiva porque teníamos celulares, correos y Facebook para poder comunicarnos y «vernos».

- ¡Tienes razón, Sakura! – chilló Hinata con una sonrisa.

Seguimos por media hora más hablando sentadas y comiendo tranquilamente hasta que la pequeña pelinegra de la moda decidió que había sido suficiente descanso y prometió ir a una sola tienda más para después irnos a casa.

Subimos por las escaleras mecánicas hasta llegar al tercer y último piso del centro comercial. Caminamos charlando y riendo, hasta que vi a dónde nos dirigíamos. Mi ritmo cardiaco salió disparado.

La fachada blanca de la tienda ocultaba el real infierno de lencería francesa hasta ropa interior erótica.

- ¡No, tengan piedad! – chillé cuando me tomaron de mis muñecas y comenzaron a arrastrarme hacia dentro sin piedad.

No había un lugar más horrible en el mundo y que detestase más que Victoria's Secret.

- Calla – sentenció Hinata con una risa diabólica.

- Estas haciendo un escalándolo – rió Ino cuando entrabamos entrando.

Me sentía como una pequeña, suave e inocente oveja en medio de la jungla. Desorientada y deseosa de volver a casa.

El local estaba decorado en la gama de violeta y del rojo, un poco ensombrecido pero era por las luces que estaban tenues para crear el ambiente íntimo y sensual que caracterizaba a la firma. Ante mis ojos, desfilaban una gran cantidad de percheros con ropa interior de todos los tamaños, colores y texturas que existían; podía ver a varias parejas comprando escandalosas prendas que dejaban prácticamente nula la imaginación. A un costado en el principio estaba el mostrador con la caja registradora y unas dependientes en su mayoría todas rubias con cuerpos de modelos, semejante al de Ino. Y más atrás, casi al final, estaban los probadores con unos banquitos en medio sobre un escalón en forma circular.

_¡Por favor, no!_, chillé en mi fuero interno mientras las chicas me arrastraban hacia algunos de los percheros donde colgaban unos diminutos babydolls.

- Hinata… - susurré con horror sin dejar de mirar como sus manos pasaban por los percheros de terciopelo rojo y morado, mirando cada uno de los conjuntos.

- ¿Este te gusta Sakurita? – preguntó inocente, mostrándome un babydoll rojo.

- ¿O este? – inquirió Ino mostrándome uno blanco y _muy_ corto.

Mis ojos no se despegaron de las prendas y traté de salir de mi horror pero no logré formular palabra coherente, lo que causó que mi sonrojo aumentara. ¡Dios, si Sasuke se enterase de la clase de amigas que tengo las cuales me van a obligar a vestir esas pobres escusas de ropas! Pensando en Sasuke, ¡oh no! Sería absolutamente vergonzoso si me viera con eso puesto. Demasiada vergüenza, tanta que no podría soportarlo. Tendrían que pasar por lo mínimo, siete años para ver le pudiese ver a los ojos. Pero gracias a mis amistades, la faceta pervertida de mi cerebro se imaginó el posible escenario.

Las chicas, se rieron de mi cara sonrojada.

- Ve a ver los perfumes, que nosotras nos encargamos – me aseguró Hinata y vi en sus ojos, la posibilidad de comprar casi toda la tienda.

- Prometemos, que te elegiremos menos de diez babydolls – me prometió Ino.

Se veía sincera y cuando miré al pequeño duende a su lado, asintió con una sonrisa para mi total e incrédula sorpresa.

- ¿Lo prometen?

- ¡Palabra de boy-scout! – afirmaron haciendo esa tonta seña y yo reí, yendo a los perfumes.

La verdad es que el sector de los perfumes, me entretuvo un rato. Había demasiadas fragancias en el muestrario y casi todas olían deliciosas. Entre mis preferidas estaban las más suaves y dulces, en especial una de flores silvestres.

- Disculpe, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? – me preguntó una dependiente a mi lado con una sonrisa sincera.

- Oh, la verdad estaba viendo – admitió, avergonzada -. Mis amigas están eligiendo babydolls – le señalé a las chicas que estaban concentradas viendo las prendas.

La joven observó a la dirección que le indiqué y sonrió aun más.

- ¡Claro, la señorita Uzumaki y la señorita Hyuga! – asintió, reconociéndolas -. Son nuestras clientas más fieles.

Reí.

- ¿Vienen todas las semanas, no?

- Así es – admitió divertida -. Son muy buenas personas y súper divertidas.

- En especial Hinata.

- Es realmente entusiasta, como toda adolescente – asintió y se giró para ver como una mujer elegante, entraba al local -. Por cierto, me llamó Kin. Cualquier cosa que necesites, me avisas.

- Por supuesto, muchas gracias – le agradecí y se fue.

Justo Ino comenzó a hacerme señas de que me dirigiera a los probadores. Suspiré y nerviosa, me dirigí allí tratando de tranquilizar mi pulso mientras me convencía de que pronto terminaría. Solo eran unas estúpidas prendas interiores, que no podían ganarme. ¡No, señor!

_¡Mátenme, ahora!_

Mis ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al ver seis babydolls esperándome dentro del probador. El primero era absolutamente transparente sin dejar prácticamente nada para la imaginación. Y al juzgar por cómo pintaban el resto, todos eran casi o igual de atrevidos que el de arriba.

Yo no me iba a probar eso, ni aunque me los comprasen a la fuerza los usaría alguna vez en mi vida. Yo no tenía el cuerpo que requerían los dichosos babydolls y me daría mucha vergüenza si no fuese el caso. Había aguantado ya suficiente con las tiendas anteriores pero esto… ¡_Esto_ era pasarse de la raya!

- Vamos, anda Sakura – me animó Hinata contenta.

- No – me negué.

Las chicas me miraron.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron al unísono.

- No me pondré esas cosas – contesté -. Yo nunca las usaré, no me gustan.

- Nunca has probado – se quejó Hinata, mirándome ceñuda.

Y no me verás probando.

Entonces, de los ojos de mi pequeña amiga parecían arder en llamas por la mirada furibunda que me dio. Se cruzó de brazos y su boca, formó una mueca.

- Hicimos una apuesta, perdiste. Tienes que cumplir tu parte – bufó, enojada.

Pero todo tiene un límite.

Ino, nos miraba divertida, sentada.

- ¡Esta bien, no quería llegar a estos extremos pero…! – exclamó Hinata y me tomó de los brazos con rudeza para dirigirnos al probador.

Por supuesto que resistí pero la pequeña Hyuga cuando quería, tenía fuerza. Y esta era la ocasión. Cerró la cortina y comenzó a desvestirme. ¡En serio, se lo estaba tomando muy seriamente! Quería reírme por lo ridículo de la situación, de verdad no tenía forma de escapar. Me di cuenta de que no iba a salir hasta que cumpliese por completo la apuesta. Empecé a reír contagiando a Hinata en el proceso y estábamos tan tentadas que nuestros cuerpos temblaban haciendo más difícil el trabajo.

- Ponte este con esto – me indicó el primero que era de chifon marfil y en conjunto con unas bragas comunes del mismo tono-. Esperaré afuera, suficiente he visto por ahora – rió.

Me reí ante el doble sentido de sus palabras y me quité mi ropa interior para vestirme con el babydoll. Antes de salir, me miré al espejo y me quedé muda al ver que, milagrosamente, me quedaba bien (quitando de lado que podía notar levemente mis pezones) aunque estaba segura que quedaría aun mejor si mis senos nos fueran tan pequeños. ¡Maldito talle 85!

- ¡Déjanos verte! – chillaron impacientes, las chicas y como su mejor amiga, les concedí su deseo.

Amabas aplaudieron al ver y ver sus sonrisas en sus rostros me hizo sentir menos cohibida ante el hecho de estar modelando para ellas.

- Te queda hermoso – admitió la pequeña Hyuga.

- Sin duda fue hecho para ti – opinó Ino y me sonrojé.

- Me gusta mucho – les comenté.

- ¡Perfecto, entonces te lo llevas! – exclamó Hinata e Ino asintió -. ¡Anda quítatelo y pruébate los demás!

Los siguientes cinco babydolls me gustaron también, aunque era un hecho porque no eran tan transparentes por el anterior. El segundo era de color también marfil pero era corpiño con tull largo que me cubría hasta por debajo de las nalgas y unas minis braguitas acorde. El tercero era un camisón de satén cortísimo de color azul con encaje negro tanto abajo como arriba, obvio que con unas bragas discretas y acompañando el babydoll, también del mismo material que este, una bata fina. El tercero era rosado, de satén, y muy ajustado en general, obviamente que era súper corto y tenía un lindo detalle de encaje negro debajo de los senos. El cuarto era muy parecido en el material que los dos anteriores y tenía también el detalle del encaje pero con dos diferencias. La primera era que tenía aberturas en los costados y la última es que la tela se unía por detrás del cuello en otro pedazo de tela que se le unía más abajo al babydoll a la altura del último omoplato. El quinto era el más sencillo y recatado, azul con bolados tanto en la parte del pecho como en el borde hasta llegar en una abertura por la espalda y por la cola. Además, para mi sorpresa, las chicas añadieron una camisola de satén rosa con rayas rositas claras. Este último tenía toda mi aceptación.

- No Sakura, es un regalo – me detuvo Hinata cuando iba a pagar la compra e Ino entregó su tarjeta.

- Pero…

- No es solo para ti – rió Ino y se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme: - Úsalos para Sasuke.

Estaba segura que mi cara estaba rojísima y con una mezcla de emociones. Era una idea tentadora y excitante pero… ¿cómo le haría? No, sin duda no me daría la cara para semejante cosa.

Durante todo el viaje de vuelta, estuve perdida en mis pensamientos. Imaginando miles de posibilidades de que usase ante Sasuke alguno de los babydolls. Tanto buenas como malas. Las buenas terminaban haciéndome mojar ante la simple idea de… obviamente que las mala me dejaban a mi llorando de la vergüenza y Sasuke riéndose de mi pobre intento de seducción.

- Adios Sakura, y recuerda usar nuestro regalos – se despidió Hinata cuando me dejaron en casa y juro que escuché reír a Ino cuando arrancó el auto.

Les saludé con la mano y una vez que las vi dar la vuelta, tomé como pude las bolsas y me concentré en no soltarlas y no tropezar por donde caminaba.

Cuando miré la fachada de la casa, noté que la luz del vestíbulo, la cocina y el living, estaban prendidas.

Sasuke había llegado, suspiré.

_Trata de no pensar, pervertida_.

Miré concentrada en el momento que subí el primer escalón y los dos siguientes del porche, para acercarme a la puerta. Deje momentáneamente las bolsas en el piso y rebusqué dentro de la mochila las llaves. Una vez que la abrí, la empujé con el hombro para pasar y la cerré nuevamente. Cuando volteé, un Sasuke enojado me miraba desde el marco del living. Las margas de su camisa blanca estaban arremangadas por sobre los codos y su pelo azabache estaba más despeinado que naturalmente.

- Hola Sasuke – le saludé, tanteando el ambiente. Le sonreí.

Pero parecía que no ayudó porque su entrecejo se frunció más.

- ¿Dónde carajo te habías metido? – bramó, asustándome.

Sasuke nunca maldecía, solo en una sola excepción. Pero no venía al caso. Solté las bolsas ante su grito y comencé a temblar cuando me agarró rudamente del antebrazo.

- E-estuve con Hinata e Ino… de compras – balbuceé.

Por Dios, Sasuke me estaba haciendo daño. Dolía mucho.

- ¡¿Y no pudiste haberme avisado? ¡He estado llamando a tu móvil por horas, Sakura! ¡Estaba preocupado!

- Pero te avisé, le deje dicho a Karin que me llamases – le contesté y comencé a enojarme al darme cuenta que la perra de su asistente no le había pasado mi recado.

Zorra, necesitada de sexo.

Tampoco era normal que yo maldijese, solo lo hacía en dos ocasiones. Una de esas, era cuando me enojaba en serio y juro que tenía el lenguaje muy variado. Claro que es así, cuando tienes a Itachi de mejor amigo.

Sasuke me miró más molesto y desconcertado.

- Ella no me dijo nada.

- Puedes deberías despedirla – mascullé, tratando de controlar.

- Pero eso no explica por qué no contestabas mis llamadas – dijo aún enojado.

- El celular no sonó – le contesté, enojada -. Y no pasaría todo esto, si tuvieras una asistente más competente.

Vi en la expresión de Sasuke, que esta pelea prometía para más y yo no quería seguir peleando. Así que traté de soltarme sin dirigirle la mirada y lo escuché volver a maldecir. Apretó más aún su agarré y rudamente, me acercó a él.

Lo próximo que supe fue que me estaba besando. No sabía cómo pero su lengua estaba acariciando mi labio inferior con impaciencia y lo hizo de una forma tan sensual que mi cuerpo reaccionó enseguida. Mis bragas se humedecieron al instante y con un gemido, le di permiso. ¿Increíble, verdad? Mi sensual tutor, podía hacerme mojar rápidamente, con solo un beso. Ni hablar de esas miradas pervertidas, lujuriosas y amorosas que pone a veces.

Comencé a responderle el beso y me aferré a su cuello férreamente al mismo tiempo que sus brazos me abrazaban queriéndome meter en su cuerpo. Podía sentir cada parte de él. Su pecho duro como roca, sus caderas pegadas a las mías. Podía sentir su miembro flácido contra mi Monte de Venus. Gemí en su boca y rodeé su lengua con la mía, deseaba _tenerla_ a mi merced. También deseaba despertar a la bestia dentro de él y volverlo loco, demente. Volví a gemir y Sasuke se me adelantó. Se separó levemente, para tomarme de las nalgas y hacer que mis piernas le rodearan la cadera. Juro qué vi estrellas cuando sentía su miembro, completamente despierto y no resistir rosarle.

Me estampó contra la pared y comenzó, _literalmente_, a comerme el cuello. Pasó su lengua sensualmente por la yugular y cuando su caliente aliento chocó contra mi piel, gemí ante la sensación. Aun así, ya estaba gimiendo ahogadamente y cómo una perra en celo o una ninfómana después de una doce de abstinencia; y todo el crédito lo tenía la enorme erección de Sasuke que sobresalía de una forma que nunca antes había notado. Me restregaba sin parar contra él y mi sexy tutor no ayudaba cuando comenzó a embestir contra mi centro. Juro por mis difuntos padres, que me mojé aun más.

- Sakura… - susurró Sasuke mordiendo mi lóbulo y luego lo lamió con su húmeda y caliente lengua -. Q-quiero… uhm, quiero follarte ahora.

Me detuve y lo miré a los ojos, sorprendida y en shock. Habló sucio. Amaba y sufría orgasmos espontáneos cuando hablaba sucio, de verdad.

_Por favor, que no siga o lo violo aquí mismo._

Pero Sasuke era ajeno a lo que me pasaba por dentro y no sé qué pasó pero me dejó en el suelo absolutamente insatisfecha y deseosa de seguir.

- Lo siento – se disculpó y me dio un rápido beso en los labios -. Ve a dejar tus cosas en tu habitación y baja para cenar.

Y dicho eso, se fue al living.

Me pateé mentalmente. Inspiré y exhalé varias veces para calmar mis grandes ganas sexuales y mi cuerpo. Suspiré e hice caso a los que me dijo. Tomé las bolsas y subí a mi habitación. Al llegar prendí la luz y dejé todo en la cama. Usualmente no la usaba, a excepción que las chicas viniesen a dormir. Desde hacía dos años, ósea desde que ambos formalizamos la relación, dormía con él. Pero eso no quería decir que a los quinces tuve mi primera vez sino que fue hace unos cinco meses. Nadie sabía de lo nuestro, salvó sus tíos Fugaku y Mikoto y mis amigos.

Busqué el celular en la mochila hasta que lo halle apagado. Cuando lo traté de prender, se volvió a apagar indicando la nula batería. El cargador del Motorola reposaba sobre la cómoda, enchufado como siempre. Esperé unos segundos hasta que lo pude prender, quería ver las llamadas de Sasuke.

Al instante, saltaron las llamadas perdidas y varios correos de voz. Marqué el buzón y empecé a escucharlos.

_- Amor, ¿dónde estás? Estoy en casa, salí antes. Pensé que podíamos ir salir. Llámame._

_- ¿Sakura? ¿Por qué no me llamas? ¿Dónde andas? ¿Por qué apagaste el móvil? Llámame, urgente._

_- Sakura, me estoy preocupando. Son las seis y no estás aquí. Te lo suplico, contesta mis llamadas amor._

_- Haruno, me estoy enojando. Te he llamado miles de veces y tu celular está apagado. ¿Por qué lo apagaste? ¿Dónde estás? Llámame._

_- Soy las siete y media, y no estás aquí. Hablaremos cuando llegues y no te salvaras._

Pobre Sasuke. Pensaba que había apagado el móvil apropósito y estuvo todo preocupado. En su voz se escuchaba angustia, ansiedad y nervios. Él siempre tan sobreprotector pero era algo que le gustaba de su personalidad, aunque a veces se pasase pero era comprensible. El registro de las llamadas indicaba que la primera fue a las cuatro y cuarenta y siete; y cada un minuto, se realizaban desde el mismo número: «Sasuke». Me sentí culpable porque el móvil se había apagado por descuido mío y no cargarlo. Quería, deseaba hacerle sentir mejor.

Miré la cama abarrotada de bolsas. Las de adelante eran de Victoria's Secret.

- "_Úsalos para Sasuke" – _la voz de Ino, retumbó en mi mente.

Fue entonces, que me acordé del babydoll de chifon marfil y tuve una gran idea.

Me metí al baño rápidamente y me duché en un tiempo record, cinco minutos. Me cepillé el pelo, no lo había lavado porque lo había hecho esta mañana y corrí a la cama a enfundarme en el babydoll transparente. Me miré en el espejo y me quise morir de la vergüenza, mi sonrojo estaba hasta mi cuello.

Lo amaba demasiado, por eso hacía esto.

Me repetía una y otra vez la misma oración. Me daba mucha pena pero me infundía coraje porque al mismo tiempo quería hacerlo. Era por Sasuke, solo por él. Y sabía que yo también disfrutaría. Pero quería que él disfrutase más. No había vuelta atrás, ya estaba en el marco de la entrada del living y mi propio Dios griego, tocaba mi canción favorita en el piano. Clare de Lune de Debussy.

Respiré tranquilizándome y me acerqué a él. Pensé que escucharía mis pasos o me sentiría como siempre pero estaba muy concentrado en la melodía que ni me notó. Apoyé mi mano en su hombro y logré llamar su atención.

La habitación quedo en silencio con unas notas estrepitosas y desafinadas cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí. La anterior tensión sexual del pasillo, invadió el living y, para mi goce, la respiración de Sasuke se volvió pesada y sus ojos azabaches se oscurecieron. Mojó con su lengua, su labio inferior al ritmo de mi acelerado corazón.

Hacía mucho calor, _demasiado_.

- Sakura… - susurró con su voz cargada de deseo que traspaso mi piel, llegando a mis terminaciones nerviosas -. ¿Qué es _eso_?

- Tu regalo – le contesté con voz ronca, mordiéndome el labio nerviosa.

Me escaneó de pies a cabeza y podía sentir su mirada desnudándome hasta el alma. Tenía una mirada potente.

Le observé pararse y acercar sus manos a mis costados. Estaba tan sensible, no sabía por qué pero cerré los ojos y me estremecí cuando marcó mis curvas desde la cintura hasta mis hombros. Sus dedos eran suaves con mi piel y viajaron a mi cuello, tirándome hacia él. Cuando nuestros labios se unieron, comenzamos la danza que ya era conocida pero no menso excitante. Su cálida boca le dio libre albedrío a mi lengua y la suya salió al encuentro con rudeza. Agarré las solapas de su camisa y tiré de él para acercarlo. Quería sentirlo por completo esta noche.

- Quiero hacerte tantas cosas – susurró entre besos.

Las manos de Sasuke me acariciaron la espalda sobre el babydoll y gimió en mi boca.

- Quiero que me hagas todas esas cosas – le mordí el labio, mirándolo fijamente.

Entonces el fuego se esparció entre nosotros como la familiar corriente eléctrica que surcaba entre nuestros cuerpos cada vez que estábamos en la misma habitación. El sonido de la tela rasgarse sonó y sentí el contacto de piel contra piel. Me estremecí, arqueé mi espalda y Sasuke lo aprovechó para pasar a mi cuello, plantando húmedos y calientes besos al tiempo que succionaba de vez en cuando y siguió hasta mis senos. Chillé extasiada cuando succionó fuertemente uno de mis pezones, el otro lo sentí endurecerse, igual que el otro, antes de que la mano de Sasuke tirase de él.

Pase mis manos por su pelo y bajé hasta los botones de la camisa para tirar de ellos. Cedieron automáticamente, saltando para todas direcciones en el proceso. No me preocupé por hacerlo, todo pensamiento coherente desapareció cuando comencé a acariciar su pecho y abdomen en movimientos ascendentes/descendentes y circulares aleatoriamente. Palpe cada parte de su torno a la par de él en el mío. Imité las acciones que hacía sobre mis pezones, en los suyos. Y lo alterné con mi pierna derecha que acariciaba en medio de las suyas, despertando a mi ya muy despierto Sasukito. Al instante gimió de una forma sensual y lujuriosa.

- Sofá, ahora – mascullé cuando comenzó a besarme otra vez.

Con pasos torpes, mis manos desabrochando su cinturón, besos y risas, llegamos al dichoso sofá en el cual caímos uno sobre el otro.

- Sakura, muero por follarte – masculló entre beso y beso.

Logré bajarle el cierre y absolutamente necesitada ante sus palabras, le bajé los pantalones y el bóxer hasta los muslos. Me separé de él y miré hacia abajo, deleitándome con su endurecida polla, larga y gruesa con liquido pre-seminal en su ranura. Me lamí los labios y rodeando con mi mano el tronco, con el pulgar acaricié su punta.

- ¡Maldición! – gruñó y embistió.

Solté una risita y seguía acariciándole. La otra ocasión el la que Sasuke suele maldecir es cuando estamos haciendo o vamos a hacer el amor desenfrenado.

- Dime qué te pareció mi regalo – le pedí.

Sasuke me miró con las cejas arqueadas.

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí – le contesté sin despegar mi vista de su miembro.

Le acaricié más rápido que antes y le miré tras mis pestañas. Gimió.

- Sakura, amor… este babydoll – hizo una mueca de placer y agarró la tela que colgaba de mis hombros -, y tu son pecado. Juro que quise prácticamente violarte cuando te vi hace un rato. Me imaginé enterrándome una y otra vez en ti, de una forma animal. _Quise hacerlo_ y escucharte gemir y gritar de placer. Una y otra vez.

Mordí mi labio inferior. Me sentí tan mojada como nunca antes de mi vida._ ¡Dios, la necesidad!_ _¡Su declaración!_

- Sasuke, hazme tuya – le susurré contra sus labios mientras le lamía rápidamente, luego me acerqué a su oído -. Follame, por favor – le di un apretón a su polla y lo tomé con las manos por el pelo para besarlo.

No necesité decirle más nada.

Con un rápido movimiento, rasgó mis nuevas bragas y mirándonos, embistió fuerte. Lo sentí hasta el alma, tan profundo que me quedé sin respiración. No hubo tiempo por esperar, ni nada por el estilo. A la segunda estocada, mis caderas se encontraron con las suyas y comenzamos a movernos fuerte. Quería sentirlo tan adentro, de una forma que nunca antes haya experimentado.

- Sakura… - gimió -. Dios, estas… _tan_ húmeda, apretada y caliente.

¡Oh, sí! Que me hablase sucio todo lo que quisiese, quería que lo hiciera. Que nunca dejara de hacerlo.

Me apoyé como pude sobre mis codos en el angosto sofá y bajé mi mirada a nuestra unión. Gemí con una voz que no reconocí como mía ante el tremendo espectáculo de la naturaleza. Su polla, perdiéndose cada vez más rápido entre mis pliegues y salir totalmente húmeda para volver a clavarse en mi. Podía sentir todo. La extrema fricción dentro de mí podía jurar que estaba más grande en todo sentido que de costumbre y como bonus, su escroto chocando contra mi trasero. Envolví su cintura con mis piernas y enterré los palones de mis pies en su trasero, para lograr meterlo más profundo aún.

- Más duro… - gemí acariciándole el rostro.

Pero al mismo tiempo que le dije eso, ya estaba agarrando el respaldar del sofá con fuerza haciéndome que cayera de espalda y casi salió completamente de mí para luego embestir _profundo_.

¡Y qué profundo!

- Maldición – chillé y sí, yo también maldecía cuando hacíamos el amor de forma desenfrenada, como ahora.

Sentir como su cuerpo chocaba el mío de forma ruda, ver sus músculos flexionarse en cada embestida rápida y escucharlo maldecir a cada segundo sería mi perdición. La burbuja dentro de mi estomago bajo comenzó a formar se rápidamente, incontrolablemente. Y disfruté de cada embestida, de todo.

- Sakura… ya casi…

- Yo también…

Una de sus manos se alegó del respaldar del sofá y se dirigieron hacia la unión de nuestros cuerpos para acariciar desesperadamente mi clítoris.

- ¡Sasuke! – chillé casi al borde.

Arqueé la espalda y tiré la cabeza para atrás, invitándole y sirviéndome en bandeja. Gimió fuerte y sin dejar de moverse frenéticamente ni darle tregua a mi clítoris, soltó su otro brazo del sofá y como pudimos paró bajo de mí alzándome por mi espalda aun arqueada. Se agachó y beso el suave valle entre mis senos.

- ¡Mm, Sasuke…! – solo podía decir su nombre, era todo lo que sabía en ese momento… lo que siempre sabía.

- Dios, Sakura… no tienes una idea de cuánto te amo.

Este hombre iba ser la perdición de cualquiera pero en especial la mía.

Ambos nos movíamos frenéticamente perdiendo por momentos la sincronización pero rápidamente la recuperábamos. Nos veíamos fijamente y vi en sus ojos miles de sentimientos que me dejaron sin respiración pero el que más estaba presente era amor.

- ¡Sasuke!

- ¡Sakura!

No aguante más, mis paredes se cerraron a su alrededor y le sentí descargarse en mi interior. La burbuja en mi bajo vientre explotó agresivamente, causando que por un momento, mis ojos se pusieran en blanco y para volver a la realidad, me aferré a Sasuke que me abrazaba desde el momento en que alcanzamos el éxtasis juntos.

Cuando nos recuperamos un poco, nos besamos pausadamente y con cariño.

Amaba a Sasuke, desde el primer instante que le vi cuando llegué a él a mis once años y me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Era atento, protector, amoroso, trabajador, talentoso, por veces tímido o absolutamente pícaro, alegre. Tanto sus virtudes como su defectos, hicieron que me enamorase de él con completo a los poco meses pero no por su físico de infarto semejante al de un Dios griego sino por la persona que era, por su dedicación a su trabajo, por como ponía su corazón cuando tocaba el piano, por el cariño que le mostraba a sus tíos, amigos y colegas de profesión, por cómo me miraba desnudándome el alma.

Él lo era todo.

- Creo tener una idea si me amas con la misma intensidad que yo te amo – le contesté cuando se sentó a mi lado llevándome con él para estar en su regazo sin deshacer la intima unión.

Sasuke simplemente sonrió, mirándome con sus ojos negros ahora liquidos y calidos.

En ningún momento dejamos de abrazarnos ni darnos muestras de afecto ni decirnos cuántos nos amábamos. Mis momentos favoritos eran cuando estábamos solos a la vista de nadie porque podíamos ser nosotros mismo y amarnos con naturalidad porque justamente lo era. Natural como el aire que respiramos, no lo ves tangible… nada de un corazón con mi nombre caminando a su lado o viceversa. Simplemente lo sentíamos.

Estuvimos por mucho tiempo así, hasta que mi estomago se hizo notar y ambos reímos.

- Vamos pequeña incitadora, déjame que te alimente y poder seguir con la actividad física.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados mientras nos parábamos y me acomodaba mi nuevo y roto babydoll. Sonrió de forma torcida vio que la tela estaba rasgada por delante dejando mis senos a la vista del mundo, seguro estaba contento con su hazaña.

Acomódate la ropa y ven a ayudarme con la cena – le pedí dándole un beso en el medio de su pecho y me di vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Chillé cuando me palmeó el trasero de forma juguetona y juro que trate de mirarle mal pero su expresión divertida y cariñosa, me desarmó.

No tardó mucho en arreglarse la ropa y pronto estuvo a mi lado en la cocina poniendo los espaguetis en el agua hirviendo dentro de la cacerola al fuego mientras que yo estaba sobre la pequeña isleta cortando las fetas de jamón para la salsa que había inventado hace un año.

- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó al ver como colocaba el fiambre cortado en una pequeña fuente y agarraba el pote de crema.

- No te quejes, ayer me la pedías – le rebatí mientras con un dedo probaba la crema, costumbre.

Pero yo era demasiado torpe y la suerte me esquivaba generalmente, por lo que la crema de mi dedo se resbaló hacía abajo aterrizando debajo de mi clavícula. Y escuché un gruñido por parte de Sasuke.

- Sakura… - gruñó y me mojé nuevamente al ver su mirada lujuriosa siguiente la crema que podía sentir resbalar por mi piel ahora en el inició de la abertura de mi caja torácica, justo en medio de mis pechos.

- ¿Sasuke? – fui capaz de decir con mi voz cargada de deseo, otra vez.

Por favor, ¡éramos insaciables!

Lo próximo que supe fue que todo lo de la isleta paró al piso y yo embarrada en crema con un tutor más que deseoso de cambiar el menú de la noche.

- ¡Sasuke!

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>_ola espero y les guste este aporte en lo personal me parece exitante ustedes que ¿opinan?_

_Con respecto a **Esta vez si** solo faltan 8 reviews para que actualize el siguiente capitulo si lo se se acerca la recta final de ese hermoso ficc como sabran si lo han leido el ficc es original de **Jazzy w. **pero como dejo el mundo de fanfiction yo me dedique a publicarlo mas o menos como recuerdo yo se que obviamente no me quedara como el original ¿porque? siendo sinceras Jazzy era estupenda en escribir y yo solo una principiante ustedes mejor que nadien saben que me costo mucho y demasiado trabajo seguir la trama del ficc en cuestion es uno de los fics que crecio junto conmigo, bueno dejando de ponerme melancolica tambien **A_mor por internet _**_solo le falta un capitulo para que lo termine a muchas de ustedes les gusto y tambien es uno de los fic´s que crecieron conmigo me despido de ustedes nos leemos luego adios__

**__K__**__ises y **A**brazos__

**__Betsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk"__**


End file.
